


ABSQUATULATE

by Ynnahmopo



Category: Crabbies, Cravity, Starshipz - Fandom, mogubin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, sorry mogubin nation, very very angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynnahmopo/pseuds/Ynnahmopo
Summary: Jungmo and woobin had a relationship what everyone wanted to have, but one day woobin left without saying anything that made jungmo's heart shattered into pieces.
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Seo Woobin, lovers???, mogubin - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	ABSQUATULATE

Jungmo and woobin met during the first day of their sophomore year, jungmo unintentionally heard woobin singing beautiful moment in the abandoned room. Jungmo gasped at how breathtaking woobin's voice is that made woobin look at the door

"oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't mean to listen to you. its just you, you have a very beautiful voice" jungmo said that so fast that made woobin chuckle

"that's okay it's my fault too for not closing the door" woobin assured jungmo

"I'm jungmo by the way, sophomore" jungmo introduced himself

"oh you're sophomore too? I'm Seo Woobin from class 1" he replied

"No way! we are classmates" jungmo said when he realized he share the same class with woobin

"i guess faith wanted us to be friends" woobin said while laughing softly "and we both didn't attend first day of school" he added

"i mean i don't like introduce yourself and shits" jungmo said as he sat beside woobin

they just felt really comfortable with each other from that day on, they become really inseperable that people think they already had something between them. well they both feel something special for each other but they are scared to ruin their friendship so they just stay as friends.

until jungmo can't hold it anymore and confess to woobin on the day of their high school graduation while he is doing his speech for graduating as salutatorian.

"Good Afternoon everyone, actually everyone knows I hate talking in front" jungmo started that made everyone laugh "first of all I want to thank my teachers who taught me well, I know I'm a tough kid to teach but everyone is patient on teaching me that made me graduate as salutatorian, and to my lovely parents. Thank you for supporting me at everything, financially, physically and emotionally. I love you mom and dad! and to my friends thank you for being always there for me, when I was breaking down during finals. And also I want take this moment to confess to someone I like, I don't care anymore if I get rejected. SEO WOOBIN! I like you very much. Did I talk too much? haha that's all thank you" jungmo bowed to everyone as he made his way out of stage.

But jungmo didn't expect woobin's response when he got called for valedictorian speech

"Good Afternoon everyone, unlike jungmo who said that his speech is short. Well this is really short" woobin started and chuckle softly "I want to thank everyone, if everyone doesn't support me through this I wouldn't make it here. And Koo Jungmo, thank you for your braveness. I like you too and I would like us to have a date after this. thank you everyone" 

after that day they became a couple for real, everything went really smooth. They graduated college together and start living together.

on the 6 months of them living together everything is okay, woobin always cook for jungmo. even though they are both busy with work they still find time for each other but on their 7th month together jungmo noticed a change on woobin, he is always tired but he still manage to take care of jungmo.

everyday day passed and jungmo can see woobin changing, everything isn't the same anymore but he knows they still love each other. 

Until one day jungmo goes home from work and expect woobin is already preparing their dinner like usual, he wants to surprise woobin with flowers but when he reached to their kitchen woobin isn't there. he go to their room to see woobin's closet empty.

Jungmo assumed that woobin is just pranking him because woobin already done this in the past "baby where are you?" jungmo shouted and expect woobin's laugh but he heard nothing "SEO WOOBIN THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHERE ARE YOU!" but no one responded

He tried to call woobin but woobin is cannot be reached, jungmo also go to woobin's parents house to see if he is there but he isn't there

"did you guys had a fight?" woobin's mom asked

"no auntie, everything is fine and I was supposed to surprise him with a flower because I know he is tired with work" jungmo brokedown in front of woobin's parents, but woobin's parents can't do anything other than comforting jungmo because they also didn't know where woobin is.

days, weeks, months passed jungmo surviving the day feeling nothing, his life is nowhere to find so he is just surviving everyday lifeless.

Jungmo is hugging woobin's pillow while crying when he heard his doorbell rang, he immediately stand up expecting woobin in front of his door. he is so excited because its been 4 months, but when he opened the door he saw woobin's younger brother crying.

"jungmo hyung he didn't make it" jungmo is hurt but he never felt that kind of pain before

"haha good joke, so where is your hyung?" he tried to be positive but deep inside he wanted to scream and just take his life away

"hyung he is gone, he didn't make it hyung" woobin's younger brother said "he has a rare heart condition where he can't be too happy, he can't fall inlove or even feel sad because his heart can't handle it. but he still tried to be with you, if you just witnessed how hard hyung begged or parents just to let him be with you. he already expected this to happend hyung, he already expected this because he took the risk. he didn't had the chance to say it to you because he's scared to hurt you too much"

jungmo just cry his soul out of his body when woobin's brother speak again

"if you are ready to see him for the last time go to his burial, i'm going now hyung"

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of prompts in my notes so yeah i will post it all here ✊🏻 let's be mutuals on twitter i'm @ynnahmopo


End file.
